H. Yamashita, T. Uchihashi, N. Kodera, A. Miyagi, D. Yamamoto, and T. Ando, “Tip-sample distance control using photo-thermal actuation of a small cantilever for high-speed atomic force microscopy”, Rev. Sci. Instrum. 78:083702 (5 pages) (2007) describes an atomic force microscope (AFM) in which photothermal bending of a cantilever is induced by an intensity-modulated infrared laser. A red laser is also used to detect deflection of the cantilever. Both lasers are focused onto the cantilever by an objective lens.
A problem with such an arrangement is that it can be difficult to control the bending of the probe accurately and with a large range of motion.